thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Relatives of the King/Chapter 1
'''Chapter 1 '''is the first chapter of ''Relatives of the King ''by SammyChance. Plot (Mufasa as a cub is showing Sarabi and Sarafina, who are also cubs his newborn brother named Taka) * Mufasa: Sarabi! Sarafina! Come on! You can finally say hello to my baby brother!! (Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina come inside the Pride Rock cave) * Sarabi: Oh my... * Sarafina: He is so...small! * Mufasa: Of course he is! After all, he was only born a few days ago. As his big brother, I'm going to take care of him always! (Queen Uru tells them about Taka's birth) * Uru: A premature lion cub...when he was born, none of us were sure we would survive his first night. His cries filled the cave, for in his weakened state, he still craved the light of day outside. But you have to wait, dears. He is still to little to play yet. He needs plenty of rest. (Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina are outside in the plains) * Mufasa: I can't wait to play with him! I can't believe I'm a big brother now! Taka, I'm so glad you survived! (Years later, Taka is a cub and Mufasa pounces on him. Sarabi and Sarafina tell him to stop frightening him) * Taka: Mufasa? Where are you?*the grass makes a sound*Mufasa, is that you? * Mufasa: ATTACK! * Taka: IIIIK! * Sarabi: Why don't you stop scaring your little brother, Mufasa? You win everytime, isn't that enough? * Mufasa: I'm not scaring him, Sarabi, I'm just practicing my hunting skills. * Sarafina: Right, Mufasa. Wouldn't it be better to train with someone your own age? (Riku picks on Taka) * Riku: So, this is Taka? If I didn't know better any better, I'd never believe he is a son of the great Ahadi. * Mufasa: Riku! Leave Taka alone! (Riku goes away) * Taka: Mufasa, who was that? Why did he act so mean? * Mufasa: That's Sarafina's elder half-brother Riku. He's always picking on us younger lions. (Sarabi and Mufasa talk) * Sarabi: Forget about him, Taka. Besides, the only one who is allowed to annoy you is Mufasa. * Mufasa: Sarabi, Taka's my brother...It's different, you know. (Riku and Taka) * Riku: Well, lucky for us, the shrimp won't be sticking around. He has to leave the Pride Lands! * Taka: WHAT?! * Riku: That is right, cub. Everyone knows a lion has to leave the pride and find his own when he grows up. But I doubt you would ever be strong enough to survive on your own. Even te lionesses will be stronger than you! (Mufasa and Riku talk) * Mufasa: Be quiet, Riku! Taka's my brother, and he never has to leave the Pride Lands!...but he will defenitely need a strong king like me to protect him! That's why you always have to do what I say, Taka! * Taka: Eeh.... (Taka goes inside the Pride Rock Cave where he tells his father Ahadi about how he feels) * Taka: Dad, I don't want to play with the others anymore! * Ahadi: What is wrong, my son? * Category:Fanfiction Category:Relatives of the King Category:SammyChance's Pages Category:SammyChance